


It's about losing, Kev!

by Luni_Ambrose



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Cute, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2018-09-30 04:24:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10153583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luni_Ambrose/pseuds/Luni_Ambrose
Summary: Slowly trying to get back to writing after handing over my book to Sami himself... suddenly I wasn't sure about anything anymore





	

„Chin up, Sami!“ Kevin had that pityful smile on his face, petting Sami’s sore shoulder.

„No, Kevin. I can’t keep it up… In fact I can’t go on this way.“ Sami let out a sigh, head hanging low.

Kevin grabbed Sami’s chin, forcing him gently to look at him. „There will be better times coming up, Sami. I swear to you. You deserve so much better. And they all are going to realize that sooner than you think!“

 

Anger bubbling deep down inside of Sami. „It’s about losing, Kev. I am here to lose to everybody. Nobody cares about me.“

Kevin wrapped his strong arms around Sami’s slightly shaking body. 

Sami felt his walls breaking down. His face pressed against Kevin’s neck, heavy breathing and tears floating out of his eyes. He wasn’t as strong as he was trying to tell everyone. It was hurting him so deeply that he was losing all the time. Over and over again. Week after week.

Sami felt Kevin’s hand gently rubbing the small of his back. Something that always had done it’s trick on Sami. Calming him down. 

The sweet touches, the familiar smell of Kevin. Sami felt save. Still best friends.  
And maybe he was right.  
There would be better times.  
And until then – Kevin would be by his side. 

Always.

**Author's Note:**

> Slowly trying to get back to writing after handing over my book to Sami himself... suddenly I wasn't sure about anything anymore 


End file.
